


Handler

by CustardCreamies



Series: Manners Maketh Man [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Handler!Sebastian, Kingsman AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is Kimi's handler for a Kingsman mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handler

**Author's Note:**

> So this was quickly written on my phone in response to seeing a photo of Seb in a cardigan wearing a microphone and the idea of him being like Q popped into my head. So I just had to write a quick Drabble set in Kingsman universe. You don't need to read the other fics to understand this. I just put everything together. Only knowledge of Kingsman needed.

"Take the next left, then straight. There should be a door up ahead" the German accent says through the glasses as Kimi races along the corridor, umbrella held tightly in his hand.

"Any sign of Ecclestone's guards?" Kimi asks as he rounds the corner, sprinting hard.

He can hear keys tapping as Sebastian pulls up feeds "none until you reach the door"

"How many?" Kimi asks as he reaches the door.

"Seven"

"Fantastic" Kimi murmurs. He opens the umbrella and flicks through the settings until he reaches gun mode. Then braces to open the door.

As soon as he opens it, the gunfire begins. He shoots back, shielding himself beneath the umbrella. The bullets bounce off of it and he dispatches three of the men before one of them manages to put a hole through the umbrella. He looks through the hole and then reaches into his pocket for his lighter. He flicks it open then chucks it, shielding himself with the umbrella as the grenade goes off. It makes quick work of Ecclestone's men.

"Nice work" Sebastian says in his ear. Sebastian would be sat behind the monitor in his warm cardigan with a mug of coffee, maybe he'd be watching with a soft smile on his face, waiting for Kimi to win again. To save the day and then come back to HQ and back to him.

"Thanks. It's not over yet though" Kimi replies "how far now?"

The key tapping noise comes back and Sebastian replies "you've got two more corridors until you reach the control room. There are eighteen armed guards in the area but I'm going to go ahead and say that there will be more soon"

"How soon?" Kimi asks as he takes the umbrella down and reaches for his Kingsman issued gun, he cocks it once then stands up and moves down the corridor.

"Very soon. I'm doing my best to halt the signals alerting the guards but this encryption is quite unique"

"Well work harder" Kimi replies as he continues on his way down the corridor, he adjusts his glasses over his nose, trying to give Sebastian a better view.

"Keep going" Sebastian continues "there should be a door on your right coming up, aim for that"

"Right" Kimi replies.

"And, Galahad?"

"Yes, Seb-Merlin?" Kimi quickly catches himself. Remembering only code names could be used during missions.

"Come home safe" Sebastian says softly "you know I care an awful lot about that suit, I wouldn't want it ruined"

Kimi snorts and then quietly replies "love you"

The line is quiet before Sebastian replies "love you too"

Kimi opens the door on his right and continues onwards until the sound of running feet reaches him. He presses himself up again the wall. Five armed guards run down the corridor and he quickly swings round to shoot at them. Three shots hit their mark, two miss. The guards don't miss. The bullets hit him in his suit, but he stays standing. Kingsman issued bullet proof suits do come in handy sometimes. He fires again and the remaining guards fall to the ground.

"Good work" Sebastian says again "now hurry, I can see more guards coming"

Kimi shakes the bullets out of the suit quickly and is about to carry on when he hears Sebastian scream in his ear "GALAHAD BEHIND YOU"

He turns, sees the injured guard holding the gun and quickly raises his watch up to fire a dart. The dart hits its target and before the guard can get a shot out, he slumps to the floor.

Kimi find himself heavily breathing and he reaches up to the glasses "nice save"

He can hear Sebastian take in a shuddering breath before he continues "I thought...I thought"

"Get a grip, Merlin. You did good" Kimi says harshly, knowing he has to snap Sebastian out of those thoughts. You couldn't afford weaknesses like that in the field.

"Right, sorry" Sebastian takes a deep breath and continues "keep going, only one more corridor to go"

Kimi checks his gun before he continues along the corridor.

* * *

 The mission is a success. Kingsman get the information they need and they shut down Ecclestone's plan.

Kimi leaves the mission unscathed, but he still has to go to medical and then debrief. He sighs, he hates debriefing but he knows a certain handler would be there.

He makes his way to Arthur's office and knocks on the door. Arthur's voice calls him to come in and Kimi does, his eyes finding Sebastian standing at the end of the room, clipboard in hand.

"Ah, Galahad. Late again sir. Care to go over your latest mission with me?" Arthur asks, his eyebrow raised. 

Kimi nods "yes sir" and begins to go through the details.

~~~~

Kimi and Sebastian walk back through HQ together after debrief, Sebastian walking very close to Kimi as if to reassure himself that Kimi was safe and well. Kimi didn't mind. Sebastian was the only person Kimi would ever let get that close to him. 

"Another successful mission" Sebastian comments as they walk together "any plans?"

Kimi looks at Sebastian and smiles "only to spend some downtime with my handler"

Sebastian grins at him before putting out a hand to slow Kimi to a stop. Kimi stops in the corridor and waits for Sebastian to lean up and kiss him. When Sebastian kisses him, its soft and gentle and Kimi's eyes flutter shut in pleasure. When Kimi opens his eyes again, he gazes right into Sebastian's bright blue ones and smiles softly at him.

"I'm glad you're okay" Sebastian whispers.

"I'll always be okay" Kimi replies with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, but..." Sebastian trails off, he bites his lip. 

"Seb..." Kimi sighs and takes hold of his hand "you know our job is dangerous, you know the risks. You know that one day I could run out of luck. You've got to accept that" Kimi moves his other hand to gently cradle Sebastian's cheek "but you've also got to think of the good. You've got to let the good outweigh the bad. Okay? And being with you is the good for me. Like I hope it is with you" he looks at Sebastian "it is, isn't it?"

"it is" Sebastian confirms softly. 

"Then focus on that. Focus on the good rather then the bad" Kimi tells him. He lowers his hand and smiles at him "and now we're heading for more good times. We are going to your favourite place for some food"

Sebastian's eyes light up "the little fish shop that always has a ton of seagulls outside?"

"The very same" Kimi tells him with a grin "come on" he gently tugs Sebastian's hand and leads Sebastian down the corridor. 

The idea that one day they could be separated completely vanishes in the moment as they take joy in just being together now. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
